


Why Do You Hide Your Eyes?

by Frosty77



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Twincest, Yaoi, mansex, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty77/pseuds/Frosty77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is an incubus and has just come of age to gain access to his powers. When his powers back fire and he is forced to leave his village he wants to corrupt. That is, until he meets a young silver haired beauty. Will he change or will he continue on the same path? Summary is lame, I'm not very good at summaries. Story is much better :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a story where Sora was an incubus and when I looked I couldn't find many so I decided to make my own. 
> 
> I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters associated with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 1..just getting started. I'll just tell you now that this is going to be a pretty explicit story with a lot of interesting twists. 
> 
> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  It was a cold night, an important night. The full moon cast a powerful silver glow over the village. The villagers gathered around a large flame, watching it flicker as they waited for their King and Queen.  The Prince would become of age and begin to venture using his power as an incubus should.  The beat of a drum, one single beat, hushed the crowd which was engaged in idle chatter.  The King and the Queen stepped forward with their son.  Directly under the silver stream from the moon, the young Prince stopped, stood and looked at the large, white moon.

  "Young Sora," The King spoke slowly and proudly, briefly smiling at his son, "My son, you have come of age to begin on your journey.  Each person will be a new experience, be sure to choose wisely.  If you find one who makes you feel more than just lust and desire, love is what you'll feel, protect them and give up this life.  To become human is not the goal, don't get confused.  You shall bring them here and they shall take on the life of an incubus."

  Sora had closed his yellow eyes, black spikes shining dark blue in the moonlight.  Never before had anyone witnessed the event that occured that night.  It was a tale told once long ago, about a man named Xemnas. None thought it to be true, but this night changed it all. 

  Sora's hair began to lighten, a cinnamon brown.  At the gasps of the crowd, his eyes slowly opened. Deep sky blue.  He looked to his mother, the only one who stared directly into his eyes. The contact only lasted a quick and dark moment before her head fell back, eyes rolling back into her skull. A fierce roar, her knees buckling as her body crumpled to the floor. 

  "Close your eyes Sora! Look at no one. Stand there and do not move. My wife! You mustn't let this feeling consume you!"

  In a panting and hungry voice, his mother spoke, "I knew this would happen, I knew ever since I gave birth.  The moment I saw your beautiful face, I knew you were different. Ahh...Sora! Please, dispel this lust and desire. Fulfill this need and want." She cried out to her son.

  "Mom! I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

  His father slowly approached, so as not to startle him and cause his eyes to open, gently placing a simple black blindfold over his eyes.

  "There's only one way to help her Sora, as wrong as it may be-"

  "No, I'm sorry but I can't."  The emptiness in his voice scared everyone, even himself.  His voice was once filled with love and passion, now dark and desirable.

  "Sora, please!"  His mother lifted her dress and spread her legs.

  "I love you mom and I don't wish for you to feel this but if you knew, then why would you look into my eyes?  Was it some perverted fantasy you had?  To fuck your own flesh and blood, your son?"  Her cheeks flushed a darker red, she answered,

  "Yes, it was. Now please Sora before-!"  A loud scream penetrated the air, the scream was neither filled with pain nor fear.

  Her body arched in an ungodly fashion, her eyes turning white, her mouth open wide in a silent scream.  When her body returned to a relaxed postion all was silent, except for the gasp of the King.  Although Sora kept his gaze cast downwards, he could feel each and every pair of eyes on him, burning holes into his skull.

 

 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know what you think! I've got more chapters written but I want to know if they're worth posting or if I should scrap this and start again.


	2. His Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not gonna be sweet all the time. It gets pretty intense sometimes and isn't suitable for people who don't like evil, angsty, dark things. Enjoy :3
> 
> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it. It belongs to its respected owners.

  All eyes were trained on the cinnamon haired demon. He did nothing to save his mother, he couldn't bring himself to. It was wrong, unnatural, downright disturbing. In this world, it was unknown to simply deny your family anything, no matter how wrong it may be.

  "..Sora. You," his father paused, an angry and disappointed gaze piercing his son deeply, Sora swore he could light a match from the heat of the rage in his blood red eyes. A shiver of fear descended upon the entire village, "Leave this village. Never return."

  Sora stood there shocked. It wasn't his fault, he had no idea that he was any different from any other incubus in this village. He gasped as he was harshly slapped across the face, the impact throwing him to the ground, his face crushed into the dirt by his fathers boot.

  "Get lost before I give you the same horrible fate as your mother." When his father lifted his foot, Sora skittered back and ran, but not before he felt that same boot connect to his side. He ran, to where he didn't know, anywhere but there. He knew better than to question his father.

  He brought along nothing but what he had, the clothes he wore consisting of tight black pants, a red shirt that ended just above his belly button, exposing some of his tanned belly and the 'V' that lead down to his crotch, a small black vest to accent it, a studded collar and his blindfolded gaze. He keep moving, unknown what was to come.

  His demon features consisting of large dragon like wings, small horns and a pointed tail, were hidden. How it worked, he really had no idea, it just happened so humans don't suspect a demon attack.

  As he continued to run, no sorrow was felt within, it was replaced with anger. Rage. Hatred. For everything. Why him? Why was he different from the rest? Why were his eyes more powerful than any other, causing massive suffering. Not only in himself at the loss of a family member, the fact that he had committed the crime, or being disowned by the only other person he was connected with. There was the suffering of others; what would come of the pleasurable pain he could cause others unless he fulfilled their aching desire. He knew not the other powers he held hostage. The farther he walked, the larger the distance from home, he felt the need to corrupt, the feeling growing stronger. The corruption within beginning to spill over.

  The need to dirty something clean, to ruin it, destroy it, it blinded him.

  He had come to a nice place, a large open field. He started to search around for someone that would be an easy target. He continued to traverse through the field, following the image of dim street lights that he could see in the distance. When he could see the actual city, he saw a little park.

  On the bench on the far side of the park, he found his first victim, he would make the poor girl suffer. He would corrupt her, destroy the innocent creature. He approached the small blonde girl, tears staining her pale rosy cheeks and leaving trails down her pretty white dress.

  He slowly sat next to her, careful not to startle her and cause a rucus. Even in the cold evening he didn't need to draw unneeded attention from a random just walking by. To make his presence known, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, she jumped and silenced her breathing for a moment, "you okay?" He spoke sweetly, a sick twisted edge filled his words but she didn't seem to notice as he began to pet her softly.

  "I..I just...," she sighed and wiped her tears, placing her fragile hands in her lap and concentrating on them before she began to speak yet again, "My father, he kicked me out. He kicked me out because he found out that I was infertile. I could not continue the family and that was a disgrace."

  Sora smiled sweetly although she wasn't looking at him. "That wasn't a very fatherly thing to do. I mean surely he should care more for his daughter because she was different, more fragile persay."

  It was not only directed to her but also, his own father maybe should have taken him and protected him. Was it really fair to leave him alone after something so tragic had happened?

  "It's not fair. Why me? I have no where to go now." She began to cry again.

  "I'll let you in on a secret. My father banished me from my village. He was the ruler and I was supposed to be the prince but I was different than the rest. I kinda just wandered and found this place."

  She stopped crying and looked forward, at the sunset. "So you know how I feel?"

  Sora shrugged, "in a way yes." He looked at the sunset; pink, purple, yellow, orange, red...red.

  The feel of sorrow sprinkled him and he felt a pang of sadness and anger towards her father for throwing her out, that didn't last long though, darkness returned once again. He couldn't feel for her, he came to destroy, cause pain and get his fill of the sweet cries of immense pleasure and pain.

  The girl looked to him, wondering about the silence before puzzled she asked, "Why are you wearing a blindfold?"

  "Would you like to know? I can show you. I can end your suffering."

  "You could do that, for me?" She beamed as if her guardian angel had appeared before her.

  "What's your name?" He caressed her soft cheek and she blushed.

  She found herself in a slight daze. Even with his eyes hidden, she found the boy incredibly attractive.

  "My name is Namine. And you?"

  "My name is Sora," He undid the knot of the blindfold and faced her, his eyes closed, "simply look into my eyes and it'll end shortly."

  He opened his eyes and immediately he noticed the dazed look disappear and quickly become replaced with regret on her pale features and taking residence in her dull blue eyes.

  He smirked evilly as he watched her small body convulse on the park bench as she called for him to touch her, take her. She clawed the wood, splintering her fingers, blood slowly trickling, staining her pure pale complexion in a deep crimson rain. Saliva spilled from her gaping mouth, silently screaming at the powerful pleasure that coursed through her entire being.

  "Does it feel that good?" He questioned as he swiped a finger over her bloodied lip, collecting a crimson droplet upon his tanned fingertip. The blood continued to leak from her lip that she had bitten to try and conceal the screams and cries of blissful pain. He examined the dot of blood, licking his lips.

  She shook her head violently, her neck craning back, her back arching in an almost inhuman form, eyes rolled back and the scream that left her lips made Sora want more, more screams, more victims.

  Her body flopped back onto the bench, lifeless.

  "That didn't last very long," he frowned and looked down upon Namine's corpse, "I'll have to find someone more fun."

  Sora smiled as he smeared the blood he had collected from her pink lips into the shape of a heart on her white clad chest.

  He replaced the blindfold over his eyes and chuckled darkly at the body he left upon the park bench, her bloodied, tear streaked face showing how sad and broken she really was.

  He walked away without looking back, seductively swaying his hips, on the lookout for his next victim, "Don't fuck around with strangers, you never know what they're capable of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter two. Let me know what you think. :3 I need a beta reader, if you're interested let me know. I'll do my best to update at least once everyday or couple of days. Toodles, see ya in the next chapter.


	3. Sapphire Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some man on man action in this chapter. this chapter is also in Sora's pov and most of the chapters from now on will be in his point of view, if it changes, I'll let you know. :) Enjoy
> 
> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it.

The simple truth is that I'm different from other incubus. That's why I can't be with them. 

I continued to walk from the park, the scent of that girl still filling my nose making me want to vomit. She had been so weak, it was over just like that, not really much there. 

That girl had trusted a stranger and that's probably the stupidest thing she could've done. 

I found that while in my thoughts, I'd made my way into an alleyway, alone. I guess this will have to do for tonight. It was warm and dry, although the ground was hard, I could deal with it.

***

Morning came, I knew because the sunlight beamed down brightly shining through the piece of cloth on my face.

"I've got to find an alternative for this blind fold...it's really itchy." I had the perfect idea.

I just need to find some weak idiot and get them to buy me a pair of contacts. They'll block out my power, the intensity of it anyway. Just then a tall girl with short black hair skipped passed me.

"Excuse me?" I said in a small voice, she stopped and turned around, pointing at herself mouthing, 'me?' I nodded and went up to her. "Hi, my names Sora. I got kicked out and have nothing...do you have anything..that I could-" she smiled sweetly.

"Sure. I mean you could stay with me if you want. You don't look like the type to want to hurt anyone and you're just a kid, I'd feel horrible leaving you here without a safe place to stay." 

"Really? Thanks..I really only needed some money to get some new contacts for my eyes but if you're offering, I could keep you company."

"Great, follow me. Oh and we can get you those contacts on the way." She smiled and starting skipping again as I followed, "Oh, my name's Xion by the way."

The walk wasn't very interesting, we didn't really talk. Just her asking question like my age and how long I'd been out there. When we arrived at a store we went in and made our way over to the contact section. 

"I need some blue ones. Where are the blue ones?" She pointed and I found that there were many different types of blue. I didn't feel like being fancy and just grabbed a pair that matched my eyes.

"Let's go pay for these." 

We made our way to the check out and were greeted by a nice man with pink hair.

"I like your hair, it's very interesting." Xion complimented the pink haired cashier.

"Thank you, I did it myself." He flicked his hair with his hand in a dramatic manner.

"Wow really? I love it. Think you could do my hair?" She laughed

"Totally! Here's my card, come by anytime and I'll be glad to hook you up." He winked and she took the card he pulled from his breast pocket and then paid for the contacts.

"Have a great day, be sure to come back cutie!" He slapped my ass and winked when I turned around with a blush on my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the bathroom and put these in," I held out the contacts and pointed to the bathroom. "Wait for me okay?"

"Sure, I'll just go look around the store, find me when you're done." She smiled and turned to go look around.

I turned to that cashier and smirked at him. "Hey, you wanna help me put these in?" He caught the suggestive tone in my voice,

"Do I ever! Follow me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into an 'employees only' room. 

"Let me put one in, don't look. I've got something I want to try." 

"Sure thing, cutie." He turned around and I removed the blindfold from my eyes.

I put the first one in with ease, I closed my other eye and looked at the man who returned the look, "How do you feel?" 

"A little excited, if you know what I mean but nothing you couldn't handle." I turned and put the other in, 

"How bout now?" He shrugged.

"Same." Yessss! "What are you even trying to do?"

"You good at keeping secrets?" He nodded, "I'm an incubus, a strong incubus." I felt I had to at least tell someone. A random person wouldn't hurt because I can just kill them if they threaten me.

"Mm, sounds like fun, what are you-ohh, you're playing a trick."

"Nope, I'm not. I've just gained my powers so I haven't gotten to use them properly."

"You want to test them on me? I can make you feel good." He licked his lips and stepped closer.

I touched the contacts and the came out no problem. 

"Wow, that's really intense." He gasped and pushed me to the wall. I quickly put the contacts back in before he began to nibble my throat and slide his hands up my shirt. 

"You never told me your name." He whispered into my ear.

"You never...ahh...told me yours e-either." 

"Marluxia, but you can call me what ever you want."

"S-Sora." He went back to kissing and nipping my throat, only this time his hand travelled down my torso and into my pants. "Eh? What are you-oh." A shiver of pleasure travelled through my body as he palmed me through my boxers.

"Don't tease me, M-Marluxia!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!" Next thing I knew my pants and boxers were on the floor and his hand was wrapped around my length, stroking quickly.

"I-I'm-" I came onto his hand.

"Wow, I guess you really are an incubus...a new one." He snickered stepping back, licking his fingers, his other hand resting on my shoulder as he examined me.

My tail and horns had came out at some point. "You aren't scared?" He shook his head.

"I'm glad you came to me. You'll come back won't you? You need quite a bit of training cutie."

I blushed and grabbed my pants pulling them back up, my tail and horns disappearing. "That's not funny." 

"I'm always here. Here's my personal number. Text me or call me." 

"I don't have a phone...I guess I'll have to get one." 

"You should get going before your friend gets suspicious. I'll see y'around." 

I stepped out of the room and looked for Xion, when I found her we left and made our way to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know what you thought :3 this one was kind of a filler, don't worry, Riku will join the party soon


	4. Silver Sprinkles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It all begins now...things become even more interesting now.
> 
> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it, it belongs to it's respected owners

“Okay, so Sora. This is your room, there’s a bathroom through that door right there, a large walk in closet there which we will fill with clothes soon. Probably tomorrow but I just have to ask my brother if he’ll join us. I don’t really know much about male fashion but his style is pretty nice so he’ll be a big help.” Xion had brought me upstairs as soon as we entered the large house, leading me to a large bedroom pointing out what each attached room contained. The components of the bedroom matched its massive size; king size bed, huge closet, beautiful full wall window, giving a beautiful view of the city. The house was at least 5 stories, “I’m gonna go now and let you explore…sorry the room is on such a high floor but this is the only floor that I haven’t gotten around to decorating so you can use the entire floor as your space. Of course you can come through the rest of the house too…it’s kind of sad because this bedroom has such a beautiful view of the city, but I’m sure you’ll have more time to enjoy it than I will.”

“Thank you so much for your kindness Xion, I can’t thank you enough. It’s really a very beautiful view and I’ll make good use of it.” I smirked evilly on the inside as thoughts of dark intent filled my mind. “I’m going to have a shower and get cleaned up.”

“Oh, alright I’ll grab some clothes for you…my brother is always leaving his things here in case he decides to come over at random. We can help you furnish and decorate this floor if you’d like. I think it’d be a great way to get to know you and create a friendship bond as well.” She smiled and turned to the door and left making sure I knew she would be downstairs if I needed anything.

I walked into the door she had dubbed the bathroom and found that it was almost as big as the bedroom itself. Who needs that much space to take a shit? At least I didn’t have to search for towels because there was a mini linen closet filled with cloths and towels neatly folded and piled in separate piles inside. I pulled out one of each, setting them beside the sink.

The bath tub was separate from the shower, which should I use? Shower is quicker so shower it is. Turning the knob on the shower, freezing water hit my hand for a second followed by the proper temperature I wanted. I removed my collar and belt, my shirt following suit. Unzipping my jeans, I realized that a large bruise was coloring my side.

“Beautiful. What the fuck, honestly I don’t understand why that was necessary.” I snarled at the thought of my father and his actions.

Wanting to clear my mind, I removed my pants and stepped into the shower, rinsing away the dirt that coated my body. Without any thought, my arms raised and rested on the tiled wall above the faucet, my head drooping directly under the spray of the warm water and flattening my spikes that would inevitably return to their spiky nature the moment they dried.

I really needed to have some fun. Sure, Marluxia was decent…but I needed more. I needed suffering, torment. Screams and cries, of painful pleasure. I needed to fulfil the craving inside my soul. After this shower, I’ll simply tell Xion I’m going out to explore and I’ll find myself a tasty treat. What kind of person should I aim for this time? Obviously someone more emotionally stable, healthy definitely. Hm...Someone who I am actually attracted to, can give me some pleasure in return other than just a simple hand job. Okay, so what I don’t last very long...I was supposed to go through some kind of training that I never had, the chance to train ripped from me because I was different. And yes, there is training for the newly aged incubus before they’re actually allowed to leave.

Getting frustrated I punched the tiles and cracked them, causing my hand to bleed. Why did this shit have to happen? Why couldn’t I just be a normal incubus? Why could I not live a normal incubus life and not have to be here, wanting to ring my father’s throat? It’s probably better that I’m nowhere near him, he’d be long gone. He probably knew that and to save his own ass kicked me out. He’ll probably fuck up and get some other kid to act as his son and take his place, someone like Ansem. That guy is a serious piece of work and I will laugh as that world is ruined and turned into nothing but a black hole. They’ll probably expect me to continue the race, haha nope.

As I laughed loudly to myself, I washed with strawberry scented soap. That’s totally me, I think it smells nice don’t judge. A flimsy white towel was wrapped around my waist once I was content with the dryness of my hair. Excitement filled me as I exited the bathroom, ready to go.

“Xion?! You didn’t bring me any-” what’s the use in yelling? She’s probably on the first floor.

When the floor was actually visible due to the large staircase, I saw the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life. At the front door which is just across from the large staircase stood the one I was looking for but the other caught my attention and I stopped so as not to draw attention to myself. Silky silver strands sparkling silver in the lowering sun light, creamy white skin was only visible in small amounts; hidden by a black button up shirt and ripped grey jeans. I had been checking him out so intensely I hadn’t noticed that he looked up at me.

“Xion. Who the fuck is that standing on the stairs? Don’t tell me that that’s your boyfriend because I know you don’t date younger guys and he looks to be at least 5 years younger than you.” His devious cyan eyes looked at me with dislike at my position in her home.

“Oh! Sora come here and let me introduce you to my brother!” She smiled and waved me down which I followed, he really was beautiful and to be able to get closer, even just to look was not something I would turn down.

Upon closer inspection, I realized that he didn’t have a single flaw anywhere visible on his body. He was well built and proportioned in just the right way. How I’d love to watch him in the same position Namine was, only without the death. I involuntarily licked my lips causing his scowl to deepen.

“Okay, Sora this is my brother Riku. Riku this is Sora, I met Sora early today. The poor boy had nowhere to go so I told him he could come here. Don’t worry Riku, I know that he’s a good boy, if he wasn’t I would’ve left him there.”

“Are you fucking serious Xion?”

“It’s nice to meet you Riku! I promise I’m a good boy,” I looked him in the eye and stepped closer, “Usually.” I winked and stepped back again watching his reaction which wasn’t very interesting except the sparkle of curiosity only lasting a moment which had not gone unnoticed.

“Oh my goodness Sora! I totally forgot to grab you some clothes, get back upstairs and I’ll bring you something. Go on! Get!” She shooed me up the stairs.

I turned around and looked to the door but Riku had vanished, inside the house because I heard footsteps go the opposite way of Xion. I sure do hope I’ll be seeing more of him. He won’t be easy I can already tell. I’ll have to be something interesting in his eyes before I even think of trying anything with him.

For now, I’ll just see what happens today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Sora should use for some fun and games? Any suggestions?


	5. IMPORTANT

I'm really sorry I have not been able to update for a while. School has been hectic and I haven't had the time to sit and write again. With March break coming up I will have an entire week to update quite a few times :3 once again I'm sorry and if I still have fans out there, I'll be back very soon.


	6. A Little Seduction Never Hurt Anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys that I haven't updated in so long..there's been a lot going on in my life so I haven't really had time. Things are starting to settle down so I'll be sure to update more often. I feel bad for making everyone wait so long...this is just a little filler chapter, need to get my thoughts for this story back in order before I can continue. So I bring you this little thing that does fit into the story but it's just small because I felt as though my lovely fans deserved a little something after waiting so long and staying with me ^_^ enjoy

  
  Today is the day that we go shopping and get me a whole new wardrobe. Even better though, Riku is coming along helping pick me out some clothes. I couldn’t wait, maybe I’ll test some of my newly acquired incubus tricks. I smiled deviously as Xion called me to come downstairs and eat something before we go.

  
  I grabbed a granola bar swaying my hips to the beat of a song in my head as I opened the bar and ate it quite quickly.

  “You’re in a particularly good mood today, excited?” I nodded my head and sat on one of the black bar stools around the island.

  The sound of the door opening and closing startled us both and then an angel’s voice spoke, “Alright, I’ll give you a chance. But if you fuck up, I feel bad for you because I will not let up with my fists until you are bloody and broken.” He walked into the house and flopped onto one of the leather couches facing the window opposite the kitchen.

  
  “I’m going to go get ready, give you two some time to get to know each other.” Xion smiled and ran upstairs giggling.

  I smirked evilly and quietly approached the silverette with his back turned to me, slowly running my hands down his chest and deliciously toned abs, leaning my head onto his shoulder, seductively chuckling into his ear.  
 

  “I’ll let you in on a secret, Riku,” I purred his name in the seductive tone my voice took on, “I don’t believe your sister and I will ever be a thing so there’s no need to worry.” I chuckled again, surprised he hadn’t moved as my hands continued to gently caress his chest.

  “So there’s someone else then?”  
 

  “Mhm.”

  “Alright, may I ask what she’s like?” I chuckled again and got up, swaying my hips ever so slightly as I rounded the couch and straddled his lap.

  “Hm…what has you so curious?” I lowered myself into his lap and gently grinded our clothed lengths together creating a sweet and gentle friction.  
 

  “Ah..I don’t know, just a question. Y-you don’t have to answer if you don’t want.” He had closed his eyes and threw his head back when I grinded down slightly more roughly.

  “You worried it’s not you?” he gasped as my hand travelled up his shirt, teasing a nipple beneath his shirt.

  “ah..Sora..mm…is it someone else?”  
 

  “Hm..would that be a problem?” He frantically nodded, lost for words as my hand stopped teasing the bud and slowly, barely grazing his skin, trailed down his body until I reached the waist band of his pants and skillfully snuck my hand beneath and stroked him.

  “S-Sora! Mmm..dont stop!”  
 

  “Call my name baby. Scream it loud, and I’ll reward you with more.” He threw his head back and panted hard.

  “Sora…Sora…..SORA!” I snapped out of my fantasy and looked at Xion who had a huge blush on her cheeks and Riku sitting on the leather couch, facing me with an angered yet curious look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea..I just did that but don't worry, there will be some real action happening soon ^_^ some drama maybe as well...I feel as though it's kinda plain as of now, I know you may not like what I have in store but you'll come to love the result I hope. Next chapter will be coming soon, this time I'll keep my word


	7. I'M SO SORRYY

OH MY GOODNESS!!! its been FOREVER since I updated this and i feel so bad!! So to fix that issue, I'm going to move this fic over to my wattpad account. I'll make sure to update often for realz this time!! My life got really hectic this past year, right after i posted this fic, so all my time was taken up and in my rare free time i wanted to relax and pretend my life wasn't so spastic. so anyway here's a link to my wattpad and I'll make sure to bring you another chapter asap to show how sorry i am!! https://www.wattpad.com/user/GarekiKun

please forgive me and if any of you lovelies still reads this story that makes me really happy that you had faith in me and didn't abandon me, i promise i didn't abandon you, like i said my life just got really messed up (i may even write a story about it someday soon it was that weird)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!! sorry for keeping you waiting so long

"What is it Xion?" I walked around the leather couch, running my fingers along its surface and sat down next to Riku.

His eyes were trained on me, as if to make sure that I don't do anything I'd regret. I don't regret anything, I wouldn't regret claiming those lips as mine right now. However, I won't because I feel as though this silverette can be of use to me, maybe make me feel a little less demonic...or maybe more demonic, who knows?

"You looked a little weird and...nevermind, let's go shopping~" I suddenly didn't feel like going shopping anymore.

"Xion, how about I give you my sizes and you surprise me with some new stuff? I'm suddenly not feeling too good and I need some rest." Her eyebrows drew inwards as her frown formed, I didn't mean to make her feel bad, I just didn't want to end up hurting someone around these two.

"Well, I guess that'd be alright. I can't promise you anything super stylish but I'll base what I get off of what you're wearing now." She clasped her hands together with a smile and giggled.

After I told her my sizes, she left with a cheery 'goodbye', the sound of the door closing signifying that Riku and I were alone once again.

"You look fine to me."

"Sometimes, there are things that can't be seen that are bothering people. It's up to the person whether or not they show those things." Riku nodded and then silenced himself.

For a while both of us sat in silence, I decided to try once again to strike up a conversation, and maybe get to know him a little better.

"So...you got a girlfriend?"

"I'm gay."

"Okay, uhm...I'm not very good at asking questions so how-"

"How about you don't ask questions then?"

"How about you tell me about yourself?" He rolled his eyes and turned towards me, scowling.

"I'm Riku, Xion's brother. I've been living away from home for quite a while now, I live with my buddy, Ansem and that's more than you need to know."

"Ansem?" Riku just nodded and looked away from me yet again.

That can't be good.


End file.
